Problem: Last week, Daniel and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Umaima to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.45 minutes, Umaima agreed to time the runners. Daniel sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 45.46 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 25.65 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Daniel in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Omar was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Omar was 19.81 seconds faster than Daniel.